The invention generally relates to methods of fabricating photovoltaic modules. More particularly, the invention relates to methods of fabricating photovoltaic modules using a light-soaking step.
Thin film solar cells or photovoltaic (PV) devices typically include a plurality of semiconductor layers disposed on a transparent substrate, wherein one layer serves as a window layer and a second layer serves as an absorber layer. The window layer allows the penetration of solar radiation to the absorber layer, where the optical energy is converted to usable electrical energy. The window layer further functions to form a heterojunction (p-n junction) in combination with an absorber layer. Cadmium telluride/cadmium sulfide (CdTe/CdS) heterojunction-based photovoltaic cells are one such example of thin film solar cells, where CdS functions as the window layer.
However, thin film solar cells may have low conversion efficiencies. Thus, one of the main focuses in the field of photovoltaic devices is the improvement of conversion efficiency. Absorption of light by the window layer may be one of the phenomena limiting the conversion efficiency of a PV device. Thus, it is desirable to keep the window layer as thin as possible to help reduce optical losses by absorption. However, for most of the thin-film PV devices, if the window layer is too thin, a loss in performance can be observed due to low open circuit voltage (VOC) and fill factor (FF).
Thus, there is a need for improved methods of fabricating photovoltaic modules. Further, there is a need for improved methods of fabricating photovoltaic modules employing a thin window layer.